


Domestic Fluff

by ZellaSunshine



Series: A.C.E Drabbles [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Everything is soft, Jun is a soft boi, Multi, Oneshot, but especially sleepy jun, this whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Sleepy!Jun is the softest Jun





	Domestic Fluff

So I’m torn between the idea of Jun being really soft and pliant whenever you run a hand down his spine, or him fucking g i g g l i n g and being super ticklish.

So we’re going with the latter 

because it’s precious af.

Just like imagine the two of you lying in bed cuddling, probably facing each other, and you’re both comfortable and content, loosely held in each other’s arms. You run your hand soothingly down the length of Jun’s back and he just- s qu ir m s and starts giggling.

And you’re like??? 

You’re not usually this ticklish is that really where you’re ticklish?

So you’re like, “Noted, do not glide hands down Jun’s spine or he turns into a giggling bean.”

But then like half a minute goes by and Jun realizes you aren’t going to keep going and he gets an adorable pout on his face. 

“I didn’t say to stop.”

“Babe you’re super ticklish tf you mean.”

But this baby just wants all of your attention and will literally pull out that cute pout of his at any given moment to get his way.

Because he knows you cave every single time. (But I mean who wouldn’t his pout is too cute.)

So you play with his hair to distract him and his pout soon falls away, and he focuses on just snuggling in closer to you. (how soft,,, my poor heart rip)

Legit this is the fastest way to make Jun sleepy in like two seconds,, just start playing with his hair and he's out like a light. 

Aha that’s all I have and I’m bad at endings tada


End file.
